Revenir d'entre les morts
by acendia
Summary: Les Mugiwaras ont repris leur chemin, laissant Arabasta en pleine reconstruction après la guerre civile On y reconstruits les bâtiments détruits, on tente de panser ses blessures, on enterre et on pleure les morts. Chaka notamment, se rend sur la tombe de son ami proche, Pell. Mais il ne sais pas que celui ci à survécu à ses blessure, et qu'il est de retour...


_**Salut, salut!**_  
_**Je republie ici l'un de mes tout premiers OS, qui écrit en juin 2018. Mon style d'écriture à un peu changer depuis, mais j'ai décider de le laisser tel quel'il est. L'histoire se déroule après le 130eme sreming, c'est à dire à la fin de l'arc d'Arabasta.**_

_pvd Pell_  
Je n'avais pas voulu retourner directement au château, préférant passer dans des endroits désert. L'ambiance semblait s'être calmé, la révolte était sûrement finie. Je savais que Vivi-sama saurait se faire entendre. Je me retrouvais maintenant dans le cimetière, cherchant avec appréhension la tombe de quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Ne sachant pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'explosion de la bombe, il me semblais moins pénible d'apprendre le nom des morts par moi même et éviter de raviver des souvenirs douloureux. J'avoue que je redoutais aussi mon retour au palais dans cet état, et que ne voulais pas faire pleurer Vivi-sama. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir _ma _tombe.

_pdv Chaka_  
Mes pas me portèrent machinalement vers le cimetière. Dans ma tête, repassait le visage de Vivi-sama, en pleurs, alors qu'elle nous expliquais comment il a sauver le pays, une dernière fois. Il méritait vraiment le titre d'esprit protecteur du royaume. Maintenant il ne reste plus que moi, pour assurer cette lourde tâche. On ne dira plus _les _esprits protecteurs. Je suis tout seul.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à lui, à son visage, à tous ses moments que nous avons passé ensemble, à s'entraîner, à protéger la famille royale, à voir grandir Vivi-sama, à regarder l'étendue du pays que nous protégeons, à se soutenir moralement. Il n'y a désormais plus personne à mes côtés, qui comprenne mes responsabilités.

Je m'était pourtant promis de ne pas penser à lui. Me souvenir de lui me fait mal, j'ai l'impression que de l'acide me ronge de l'intérieur. C'est horrible, je meurs un peu plus chaque instant, tout en essayant de garder en visage neutre. Je ne pourrais pleurer qu'une fois en face de sa tombe, même si son corps n'y est pas. Il faut que je tienne encore quelques mètres...

Elle est là. Cette pierre. Elle ne veut à la fois rien dire et tous dire. Il y a quelqu'un devant..à non, ce n'est encore qu'un mirage. Une illusion crée par mon esprit torturé par la tristesse.

_pdv Pell_  
Je sens une présence qui entre dans le cimetière. Je lève alors la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit, et pourquoi il/elle n'a pas réagit en me voyant. Je me retrouve sans voix, lorsque je découvre le visage de Chaka, en pleurs.

Il ne semble pas se rendre compte des torrents de larmes qui devallent ses joues et ravagent mon cœur, perdu dans ses pensées. Muet de stupeur et incapable de trouver les bons mots, je reste immobile. Quand son regard croise enfin le miens, il murmure:  
\- Une illusion...

Avant de se détourner de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, alors dans un geste désespéré, je m'accroche à la manche ample de son habit.  
\- Pell, cesse de me hanter. soupire-t'il.  
Je me rend alors compte du chagrin qui dois le miner.

Il me crois mort, et je reviens me rappeler à lui, enfonçant un couteau dans la plaie béante de son cœur. Mais je ne suis pas encore mort, je suis revenu assumer mon rôle jusqu'au bout, malgré mes blessures. Je me racle la gorge, guettant un réaction de sa part qui ne viens pas. Puis je prend une inspiration qui me brûle la trachée pour dire d'une voix enroué, douloureuse et rauque, à cause de la manière dont mon corps tout entier a été malmenée par l'explosion de la bombe:

\- Regarde moi, Chaka.  
Il ne réagis pas, je me répète, plus assuré et d'une voix plus claire.

\- Chaka, regarde moi! Je suis vivant!  
Il plante alors ses yeux dans les miens, incrédule.  
\- Je ne suis pas très en forme, continuai-je, mais je suis en vie... Le reste de ma phrase fut étouffé par l'étreinte puissante de Chaka. Il pleurait et riait à la fois sur mon épaule, inconscient de la douleur horrible que ses bras sur mes côtés et mes épaules occasionnait. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, aussi ce fut dans un sourire que je perdis connaissance.

_pdv Chaka_  
Son torse.. mes bras enserrent ce torse que je croyais ne plus jamais voir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le serrer plus fort contre moi, savourant ce simple contact qui me prouve qu'il est vivant. Vivant! Moi aussi je revis. Je ne contrôle plus mes émotions, d'ailleurs je suis bien incapable de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens, tant c'est puissant et étrange. Je sais que je ris, je sais que je pleure aussi, ce qui ne m'étais arrivé devant Pell que deux fois précédemment.

Soudain, je sens son corps s'affaisser contre moi. Je me détache de lui pour le regarder, inquiet, et constate qu'il respire toujours. Par contre il est vraiment dans un sale état: jambe cassée, bras inutilisables, nombreuses brûlures et coupures assez profondes.

Comment peut-il être toujours en vie? Comment a-t-il fait pour venir jusqu'ici? Ces blessures sont si graves..il faut que je l'emmène voir le médecin le plus vite possible. Je décide alors de prendre Pell sur mon dos, et cours vers le château pour trouver le meilleur médecin du royaume. Les gardes devant la porte sont surpris, mais je ne les laisse pas parler et leur hurle de me laisser passer. J'arrive finalement dans la chambre qu'occupe Pell, et le dépose délicatement sur son lit.

\- Chaka, que se passe t'il?  
Cobra-sama viens d'entrer, les gardes l'on surement prévenu de mon arrivée brutale. Je me décale pour qu'il puisse voir Pell en disant:  
\- Il faudrait aller chercher un médecin.  
Cobra-sama hoche la tête, et sort en courant.

_pdv Pell_  
J'ouvre difficilement les yeux à cause de la lumière environnante. Une voix que je connais bien réagit à mon réveil:  
\- Pell! Il est réveillé! Pell, comment te sens-tu?  
\- Vivi-sama.. Je vais beaucoup mieux. articulai-je difficilement.  
\- Je suis tellement heureuse.. je te croyais mort. hoqueta-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

\- Nous nous réjouissons tous de ton retour, mon ami. dit Cobra-sama avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tout le pays fête ton ret.. hum hum.. mamamama ton retour miraculeux parmi nous. ajouta Igaram.  
\- J'ai organisé un gigantesque banquet qui durera une semaine! Je te préparerai plein de petits plats pour aider à ton rétablissement. Sourit Terracotta.  
Tout le monde y alla de son commentaire, heureux de retrouver Pell, ayant presque du mal à croire à ce miracle.

Chaka se tourna vers son ami:  
\- Tu est revenu à ta place. C'est tellement incroyable que tu sois vivant...


End file.
